In the business of carpentry, the carpenter""s level is a standard and necessary tool. The level is used for a plurality of functions and, often, varying sizes of level are needed due to work space configurations or size constraints. It is not uncommon for a carpenter to carry, or be required to carry, numerous different types of level depending on these constraints and the size of the appropriate work piece involved. The instant invention is intended to solve the necessity of purchasing and maintaining numerous levels of varying size and degree. It does so in a unique manner which obviates numerous problems and limitations of the prior art.
This device provides the means of acquiring an indefinitely adjustable length level by means of incorporating a pair of extending body members placed integral with a standard level that extend outwardly from the central portion of an existing carpenter""s level.
As recognized through common knowledge and the prior art, one of the principal impediments to the construction of an expandable level involves instability when the expanding portions are slid along the body of the level frame. This particularly in the outwardly most positions. Unless the expanding members are strongly biased as against the level, there exists the distinct possibility of realizing a xe2x80x9cwobblingxe2x80x9d condition hindering accuracy. This is one of the issues principally addressed in the instant invention. The extending body members are configured so as to slide on the frame of a manufactured level. The nature of the sliding mechanism is such that it insures stability and rigidity of the extending body members throughout the slidable range including the outwardly most position. A further benefit of the means of realizing the sliding capability is that it enables the extending body members to be pulled off the level for use upon a different level with relative ease as to any xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d configured level purchased in the retail setting.
It is an additional object of this specific invention to provide an expandable level that is rigid in all increments from a collapsed position up through, and including, the maximum extension of the expandable arms.
It is also another distinct and absolute object to provide readily removable extension arms for transfer or placement upon any level of similar configuration. As differently manufactured levels may have distinct shapes of level frames, it is evident that a rigid configuration of the sliding mechanism with fixed spacing would destroy adaptability onto certain levels. It is an important feature of this invention to remedy this problem. This is accomplished by means of adjustable top and bottom slide extenders that are capable of being expanded or tightened in an axis perpendicular to the frame of the level in order to accommodate all sizes of level frames provided by various manufacturers.